full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Xeneva Quatre
Xeneva Quatre is a Hunter from France to assist the Argent Hunters, and a childhood friend of Christie Argent. Characteristics *'Name': Xeneva Quatre *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Blue with green streak (in both forms) *'Eyes': Yellow (in both forms) *'Likes': Swords, training, ramen noodles, movies, tea, Wildcatz (ironically a big fan), her friends, Riley (love interest) *'Dislikes': Werewolves (formerly), heretics/abominations, pickles, bugs (acts like a scared girl when she sees one) *'Family': Mother (Unknown) Appearance Human In human form, Xeneva has clear white skin and a curvy figure, with blue hair along with a green streak to match. She usually wears plain colour shirts and shorts, along with Lycan In lycan form, she gains blue fur like her hair color and white going down her chest. Battle Gear She wears a black suit that covers her body but shows a bit of skin on her legs Background Serious Girl Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies for God and her religion. She was also raised and trained as the wielder of the Durandal Fang under Seraphem Warrior Priests of the Vatican. Eventually, she becomes an exorcist, an agent of the Catholic Church, and partnered with both warriors, Koby Talsman and Iria Shoden. After Xeneva's life was put in danger because of her formerly long hair in a mission with Iria to exterminate a vampire, she chose to cut her long hair to a bob cut to prevent that kind of thing from happening again. She also dyed a part of her hair green for fashion. The Hunt for Christie Though she reluctantly teamed up with Peter and the others go after humans who stole Fangs. They try to use them to bring down Weres and human heretics, they're religious fanatics who got kicked out of the HOly Order. Though the problem is that the weapons were designed to be used by Lycans. If mortals like Xeneva use them, it could slowly drain their life energy. in actuality, she asks Sir John to bite her when she sees that not all Lycans are monsters, and that the organization of hunters she's with is corrupt. Personality When Xeneva was first introduced, she was portrayed as an individual with a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. She also prefers not to get involved in problems that don't concern her. While a faithful member of the Hunters, her beliefs are flexible enough to accept help from a werewolf such as receiving a free lunch (after Ora spent all their money on a fake painting of a Saint), and wanting to not only accomplish their mission, but survive afterwards as well. After her transformation, she gains a very close relationship with her friend, but especially with Jean, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling them both monsters, or Christie a traitor when they previously met. In battle, Xeneva appears to be a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of being subtle or using skill. According to Mina as well as Derek, her fighting style is comparable to that of a Rook despite being a Knight, or a Gamma instead of being a Delta; they both agree she’s like a rhino charging in to make the first move without thinking of a strategy (something she gets both annoyed at and angered when it’s mentioned). As Xeneva was raised in the Church, Like Laura being raised in the German military, she lacks common knowledge on the life of a normal person, evident when she brought a batch condoms to school as well as wanting to give birth to strong children, and has chosen Riley as her mate. As the story progresses, it is shown that Xeneva has developed genuine romantic feelings towards Riley due to him protecting his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Enhanced Strength': Despite being a Delta, her strength is way more on the levels of a Beta, but due to this, her speed is a bit off. Skills *'Natural-born Sword Wielder': Xeneva is a natural born Sword wielder and is able to wield any Sword without artificial means. *'Master Swordswoman': Xenoeva is skilled with swords. She combines her speed with her Fang Sword, Durandal's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. Xeneva, however, is very weak in techniques and prefers to use power in all her attacks. However she gradually improved her skills as she progresses and Rachel once stated that if she mastered the use of the true form within her Buster Fang Sword then she would surpass her. Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Belt and Backpack' *'Durandal Fang:' Xeneva's primary weapon and one of the Immortal Fangs. A uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user that seeks destruction like Xeneva, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Xeneva can also tap into the Durandal's aura with other swords, evident when she uses it together with Peter's Gravity Fang. Relationships Xeneva's Relationships Gallery Xeneva's Lunar Steel form, Saphire Delta, along with Riley's Platinum Omega, can combine to form Omega Ivoire, which is accomplished by Riley grabbing Xeneva in mid-air, then she bursts open, folding herself into new armour around Riley for him to wear, as well as a leather cape resembling the Doom Dragon's hide. Voice Actor Ramona Newel (French Accent) Trivia *Xeneva's base concept was from Xenovia Quatra from Highschool DxD. *Quatre is French for 4. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Former Enemies Category:Werewolves Category:Allies Category:Riley's Love Interests Category:Omega Pack Category:Lunar Steel Users Category:Fang Wielders